My Little Sister's Story
by jay5merlin
Summary: Here is a story that my little sister aged 10 has written. I was her beta editor. She likes to include herself in all her stories. She loves to write and would really appreciate some positive feedback to help her improve. Thank you, love Jay5merlin.


**Here is a story that my little sister aged 10 has written. She likes to include herself in all her stories. She loves to write and would really appreciate some positive feedback to help her improve. Thank you, love Jay5merlin.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Hester crouched behind a marble pillar, attempting to ignore her father's shouting. As usual the ogres had returned bruised and defeated from fighting Jay, Neil, Atlanta, Archie, Theresa, Herry and Odie. Hester had also crashed her fifth car and in certainly didn't go down well.

"Hester, Where are you?! You're the only non-half wit around and you-re never here!" Cronus yelled.

Hester walked over, her long wavy hair bouncing.

"I want you to get those stupid mortals and bring them to me. I hope I can count on you to do that!" he yelled.

"Whatever," Hester said, walking off. She stopped, turned around and said: "You'll have to get me a new car though." She laughed, her clear voice echoing off the walls.

Cronus scowled. "Make one yourself!"

"Fine." Hester muttered, strutting away. For the rest of the day the castle shook with loud bangs and curses.

Hester stood back to admire her handy work. In front of her sat an open roof sports car with leather seats, a radio and a magic powered engine. It could move on land, sea and air. It also had a large number of gadgets. Hester sat down. Maybe this was a bad idea. She knew that is Cronus got hold of one of the titans he would certainly kill them. But then again if she rebelled he would kill Taradan her giant snow leopard.

In the end Hester decided to go ahead with Cronus's plan, but when she got Taradan she would escape and take the titans with her.

*****

Herry had been stuck in traffic all morning and was starving. He yawned and opened the window. There was a red sports car in front quite like Theresa's playing loud music. Suddenly it rose into the air and reversed, hovering over Herry's truck.

Hester let out cables and attached them to the truck. She pulled a lever and attempted to rise higher. The car complained loudly and the cables broke. It was no good; she would have to find some other way of getting hold of one. Hester flew off and dumped the car before hurrying off to find Herry.

Later that evening Herry told his friends what had happened.

"We are going to have to be more careful from now on," said Jay. "Cronus has obviously found someone different to get us seeing as the Oracle said that he won't defeat us."

"How can you be so sure it's Cronus?" asked Atlanta.

"Oh, it's always Cronus!" complained Neil. "Why can't we talk about me?"

"Well, anyway be careful," said Jay. "Now let's turn in, it's a busy day tomorrow-we have exams."

Herry walked along the street whistling. It was late afternoon and there was a cool breeze. Suddenly a white glow appeared down an alley. Curious, Herry went over. As he approached it seemed to shrink away. Herry followed entranced. It led him along a complicated trail through windy alleys and side streets. Finally he hit a dead end. There was a girl in front of him. The girl in the sports car! Herry just had time to shout help into his phone before a giant leopard sprung at him pinning down his arms and covering his mouth. Herry threw it off and the girl caught it easily.

"Now you've met Taradan maybe you will come with me to Cronus, nice and easy," Hester said. Herry rushed at her. "I guess it's no then." Hester easily sent him flying and held him down with magic.

Suddenly a cord wrapped itself around her ankles and pulled her over. Hester promptly flew in to the air pulling Archie with her. She quickly flew too high for him to let go and land safely before hauling him up.

"For heaven's sake, stop wriggling!" Hester yelled. "You don't really think that I'm going to give you to Cronus, do you?"

"Well, that is what generally happens!" Archie grumbled.

"Let me explain it to you," Hester said. "Cronus is my father. He is also the most annoying, boring person on earth. The only reason I do what he tells me is that he'll kill Taradan. I used to live with my mother where I was free to do what I wanted. Know I'm servant to the most boring immortal on earth."

"I have to agree on the boring front!" laughed Archie.

"We'll ring your friends and tell them I'm landing in the Alps."

"No need," said Archie, pointing at the mini aeroplane behind them.

Hester landed on the roof and opened it. She jumped in and slammed it behind her.

Archie quickly explained and they returned to the school.

"I suppose you'll be fighting against Cronus with us now," said Jay.

"Yes!" said Hester.

"In that case you'll need this:" he said, handing over a solid gold pendant.

Hester slipped it over her head and smiled.

THE END


End file.
